Bringing Baby Home
by Frenzy In Delirium
Summary: Sequel To Special Delivery. Renesmee is finally home and having a new born baby comes with its challenges for Bella and Edward. How will they get through it? Follow the Cullen family and find out. From The Cullen Family Collection: All Human
1. Be A Good Little Girl

**A/N Okay sorry for keeping you guys waiting so long. I was focusing on my other stories, and school (I h8).**

**Anyway here is the sequel to the short story Special Delivery.**

* * *

Bringing Baby Home

Chapter 1: Be A Good Little Girl

BPOV

* * *

"_Waaaaaaaaaa!"_

"_Waaaaaaaaaaaa!"_

I groaned and rolled over to grabbed the baby monitor. I turned back over to Edward and found him still sleeping.

"Edward," I whispered lightly nudging him.

"…"

"Edward," I said more strongly.

"…"

"EDWARD!" I whisper-shouted, slapping him in the face.

He jumped up in shock.

"Sorry I hope that didn't hurt," I apologized.

His brow furrowed in confusion. He looked so cute when he did that.

"Hold on Bella, I can't hear you," he said before taking out his ear plugs. "Now what did you say?"

I scoffed and hit him on his bare shoulder, "Jerk. You have ear plugs."

He rubbed the spot where I hit him, "Well I'm tired and the cries are so loud."

"Well get used to it because it is going to be this way until she is at least 1."

"Oh joy," he said sarcastically.

"_Waaaaaaaaa!"_

"It's your turn this time," I said falling back on my pillow, pulling the covers over my head.

Edward yanked the covers back and hovered over me. He rested his elbows on either side of me so I wouldn't get squashed.

"I don't think so, love. It's your turn." His sweet breath washed over my face as he talked.

"As if." I scoffed, "I did it about 2 hours ago."

He pouted. "Oh right, I forgot."

I kissed him tenderly before pushing him off of me. "Mhm, so up you go."

He groaned, but got off of the bed anyway.

When he shut the bedroom door softly behind him I feel back into a dreamless sleep.

--

I was awoken sometime later by a strong arms wrapping around my waist and small butterfly kissed being placed on my neck.

I sighed and turned around to face my gorgeous husband.

He nuzzled his face into my neck and breathed deeply.

"Was Renesmee okay?" I said into bronze locks.

"Yea, she was just hungry." As he talked his cool fanned across my collarbone causing me to shiver slightly.

"Are you cold, love?" He purred, nipping at my neck.

I couldn't speak so I just shook my head "no".

"Well that's to bad. I wanted to warm you up." He said before rolling away from me and onto his side facing away facing.

I laid there in shock before I realized what he just did.

"You tease me." I pouted.

"I have no idea what your talking about." He mocked still facing away from me.

_Fine if that's he's going play. _I reached down under the covers and gave a firm squeeze to his ass.

He yelped in surprised and turned around to face me with wide eyes.

I took advantage of the fact that he was on his back and straddled his stomach.

I leaned down and sucked hard on his jugular vein causing him to groan and grip my hips, keeping me to him.

"B-Bella…we can't…Nessie…oh gosh." He gasped out as I trailed kisses up his neck lightly licking at certain places.

"Do you want me to stop?" I breathed into his ear.

"Gosh no." He breathed out, gripping my hips tighter.

"Then shut up and enjoy it." I said before crushing my mouth to his, pushing my tongue through his lips.

I massaged his tongue with my own earning a guttural from him.

"B-Bella…the baby…mmm." He moaned as I grounded myself into his obvious arousal.

"If we're quite we won't wake her up. Okay?" I whispered in his ear.

He nodded probably incoherent from lust and unable to speak.

I smiled as he attacked my lips with his. He took my bottom lip in between his mouth sucking lightly causing me to moan embarrassingly loud.

He muffled the moan in his mouth so I wouldn't wake Nessie.

Edward rolled over so that he hovered over me still not breaking the kiss. Just as he was about to yank off my tank top, small whimpers came from the baby monitor.

"Ugh." I groaned placing my hands on Edward's chest.

He understood what I wanted and rolled off. "Why can't she be a good little girl and let daddy get some?"

"Edward!" I smacked his arm still panting from our kiss.

"What Bella? Its true. Its been about a month. I _need_ you before I combust."

"I know how you feel." I sighed. "I'm going to get Renesmee since you obviously can't now." I motioned towards his nether **(lower) **regions.

"You go do that. I'm going to take care of this." He grumbled getting up and walking into the bathroom.

I got up as well and walked out of our room towards my baby's light blue colored nursery.

Alice decided to go with a ocean themed nursery complete with blue and tan tones, a themed crib and changing table, and a full trunk of baby safe toys.

Nessie always likes to sleep with this stuffed reddish-brown wolf for some reason that Emmett gave her. **(Does that wolf ring a bell. I'll give you a hint, it rhymes with Macob Clack)**

"Hey baby girl." I cooed at my little Nessie in her crib. "What wrong? Huh?" I picked her up and cradled her in my arms.

The small fuzz of bronze that was on top of her head is now curled slightly. When she gets older I have a feeling she is going to have beautiful, shiny, bronze ringlets.

Her wide brown eyes that matched mine were now filled with unshed tears. Small whimpers still came from her.

I knew what that meant either she couldn't sleep or she needed a change. And from the strong odor coming from her, I assumed it was the latter.

"Lets get you changed, Ness." I walked over to the changing table and placed her gently on it.

I pulled down her light pink pajama bottoms and changed her diaper with quick skill. Its only been a month, but I'm getting the hang of this.

"Alright baby girl is that better?" I looked at her face and saw that she was fast asleep.

_I hope she sleeps through the night…or should I say morning…What time is it anyway?_

I picked her up again and walked over to her crib placing her in it.

"Goodnight Renesmee. I love you." I kissed her forehead softly before turning around and making my way out of her nursery.

* * *

**A/N I apologize for taking so long with this. I was going to make this a one-shot, but I'm going to make it into a 2-shot or a 3-shot.**

**Show me some love and please **_**Review**_** : )**

***Full Force Nessie Puppy Dog Eyes***


	2. Early Morning Phone Calls

**A/N Here is chapter 2, oh and check out my new story Road Trip. I guaranteed you'll love it.**

**I want to thank A is for Angel for always reviewing and finalfantasygirl16 for an amazing review.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Early Morning Phone Calls

BPOV

* * *

When I walked back toward my room I found Edward laying on the bed with his right arm over his eyes.

I quietly walked over to my side on the bed and laid down taking his left hand in both of mine.

I kissed his wedding ring softly before moving up slowly leaving wet kisses in my trail.

"Bella don't start something you can't finish." He groaned as I lightly nipped his collarbone.

"Who said I wasn't going to finish." I whispered against his lips before taking his bottom one in my mouth and sucking lightly.

That must of set him off because he swiftly pulled me on top of him and gripped my hips causing me to moan.

"I _need _you, love." He pressed his hips against mine proving his point.

"I know I need you too that is why I'm going to ask if one of our caring friends can watch Nessie for a day or so."

"Anything to see you naked and writhing under me." He bluntly stated.

My eyes widen. "What has gotten into Edward?" I giggled. I've never heard him say this stuff before, I mean he has had some of his dirty talking moments, but trust me those were rare.

And quite frankly hearing Edward cuss just sounds wrong. The way his voice is so velvety and musical just makes any dirty word weird sounding.

"What has gotten into me is not getting into you for what seems like years." He said caressing the skin that my tank top didn't cover.

I was starting to get flustered so I needed to stop this before I really couldn't control myself. "So it's a deal? I'll call one of them tomorrow, maybe Rose she has such a connection with Nessie, she would be glad to watch her."

He nodded staring at my lips. I knew what that meant so I pulled him into a chaste yet passionate kiss.

We pulled apart breathing heavily. "Lets go to sleep. I'm tired." I rolled off of him, but placed my head on his chest while he draped his right arm around me.

"Goodnight, my love." He kissed my forehead gently.

"Goodnight Edward." I mumbled onto his bare chest before drifting into a peaceful sleep.

----

_Ring Ring Ring_

"Ugh." I softly groaned still tired.

_Ring Ring Ring_

"I'm coming, I'm coming." I mumbled even though the person on the phone couldn't hear me.

I wiggled out of Edward's grasp careful not to wake him. I reached over and answered my phone.

"Hello." I greeted, annoyed that the person woke me up.

"_Bella? Did I wake you?" _Alice chirped through the phone.

"Of course not, I always wake up at," I looked over at the bedside clock, "7:30 on a Saturday morning." Sarcasm dripped from my words.

"_Sorry I didn't mean to wake you I just needed someone to talk to."_

Her tone sounded serious. "What's up Al?"

"_Well…um…I can't really say it over the phone so I was just wondering if we can have a mini get together at your house. Just Rose, you, and me."_

"Yeah sure I need to ask you guys for a favor anyway. How about you guys come over at 10. I'll make a brunch sort of thing."

"_Sounds great. I'll just call Rose."_

"Great see you at 10."

"_Yep, Bye Bella."_

"Bye." We hung up and I rubbed the remains of sleep of off my eyes.

I heard Edward softly snoring so I turned to look at him. His hair was extremely wild from sleeping and the moonlight from the window washed over his bronze locks causing them to shine.

He face had a soft smile and his eyes fluttered. _He was dreaming._

I kissed his nose because he was so adorable and hopped out of bed.

I decided to get a head start on brunch so it would be ready when Alice and Rose got here.

I walked over to the dresser and pulled out black boy shorts and a matching bra, then I walked over to the closet and decided to wear a comfortable Juicy Couture black sweat outfit with white lettering. **(pic on profile)**

I gathered the clothes in my hand and went into the bathroom to take a quick shower.

I stripped out of my pajamas and hopped in. I lathered with my freesia body wash and washed my hair with my strawberry scented shampoo.

After I washed up I hopped out and dried off before putting on the clothes I picked out.

As I walked into the bedroom I heard soft cries come from the baby monitor. I picked it up and took it out into the hall so Edward wouldn't wake up.

I opened the door to Nessie's room and found her whimpering in her crib.

"Good morning my baby girl." I cooed picking her up and cradling her in my arms.

She whimpered and opened her mouth slightly. I knew what that meant.

"You hungry?" She just whimpered in response. I kissed her gently on the forehead before walking out of her room and down the stairs.

When I walked into the kitchen I gently placed her in her baby bouncer that was on the kitchen counter. **(pic on profile swing and kitchen)**

I turned and walked to the left refrigerator. There are two. The one on the left is where we mostly keep Nessie's stuff and on the right is where we have Edward and my stuff.

I took out a bottle that I just filled yesterday with my breast milk. **(I don't know how long you breast feed but Nessie is a month old so I think you breast feed until they grow teeth)**

I heated it up in the microwave and mad sure it wasn't too hot before I placed it into her awaiting mouth.

After I made sure she was feed and burped I gave her, her favorite little plush wolf.

She smiled and her brown eyes shined with happiness.

I kissed her on the forehead before I started on making some bacon omelet's for brunch.

----

Just as I finished placing the pancakes next to the omelet's on the table the doorbell rang.

"I got it Bella." Edward mumbled trudging down the stairs dressed in a green polo and grey sweat pants. His hair was slightly wet probably from a shower.

I heard Edward answer the door followed by voices and footsteps.

"Nessie! Your aunties are here!" Alice squealed giving an Eskimo kiss to my baby. Rose walked in shaking her head at Alice's antics.

"Hello to you too Alice." I said dryly.

"Oh hello Bella." she greeted before going back to playing with Renesmee.

"Good morning Bella." Rose said softly walking over to me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

She was dressed comfortable also in a red cotton tank with a string tie in the middle and a jean skirt.

Alice was wearing a white sweater with short sleeves and tan shorts.

"So before we talk why don't we eat first." I suggested.

"Sure the food smells amazing." Alice complimented taking Renesmee in her arms and carrying her to the table.

We followed her to the table and I was about to sit when Edward pulled me onto his lap.

We all took some of the food and placed it on our plates before digging in. I cut a piece of pancake off and fed it to Edward before I cut some off for my self.

After we were done eating I stood up from Edward's lap and went to pick up the dishes but Edward stopped me.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me too him nuzzling his face into my stomach. **(He is still sitting down in case you were confused)**

"I'll do the dishes, love. I'll give you girls some privacy." He stood up and kissed me sweetly before stacking up the plates and putting them in the sink.

"Rose, Alice go into the formal living room I'll be there in a second." I took Nessie from Alice's arms and they walked out of the kitchen.

I walked over to Edward, he took her from me and swatted my ass playfully as I walked out of the kitchen.

----

**(Formal living room pic on profile, I hope it matches the kitchen)**

Rose and I were sitting on either side of Alice on my tan couch, anxiously waiting for her to tell us what was bother her.

She took a deep breath and opened her mouth but closed it again.

Rose growled. "On with it already."

"Rose." I hissed at her. "Give her time it is obviously important."

"Your right." She sighed. "Sorry Ali. It's not like your going to tell us your pregnant are you." She joked.

Alice's green eyes widened.

Disbelief flashed across Rose's sky blue eyes. "Are you pregnant?"

Alice whimpered in response.

"Alice do you know what this means?" I asked, rubbing her back soothingly.

She nodded. "Mama Hale is going to _kill me_."

* * *

**A/N Why is Mrs. Hale going to disturb by the news? I guess you'll find out in the next chapter.**

**So you won't get confused in the next chapter. Rose is Jasper's younger sister. Emmett, Edward, and Alice are siblings. Rose is 24. Jasper is 25. Alice is 23. Emmett is 26. Edward is 24. Bella just turned 24. Nessie is one month old.**

**Rosalie is married to Emmett. Alice and Jasper are not married (that is a clue).**

**Please review, I would appreciate it : )**


End file.
